dc_microheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Saturn Queen (Adult Legion)
*Real name: Eve Aries *Alias: Saturn Queen *Identity: Public *Alignment: Bad *Gender: Female *Occupation: Criminal *Family: none known *Affiliation: Legion of Super-Villains (Adult Legion alternate universe) *First appearance: Superman vol 1 #147 (Aug 1961) *Universe: Adult Legion alternate universe *Alternate versions: Saturn Queen (Glorithverse); Saturn Queen (Earth Zero); Saturn Queen (New 52) History Eve Aries, alias Saturn Queen, is a beautiful redhead from Titan, a moon of the planet Saturn, in the 30th Century. Eve is a telepath like all native people of her world. She battled the Legion of Super-Heroes along with Lightning Lord and Cosmic King as a member of the Legion of Super-Villains. The three criminals have been joined by other Legion of Super-Villains including Sun Emperor, Beauty Blaze, and Echo. However, this Legion of Super-Villains was not contemporary with the Legion of Super-Heroes; rather, these were older villains claiming to have come to the Legion’s time from further in their own future. It is unclear whether or not these claims are true. Having earned the right to do repair work in prison, Lex Luthor secretly stole components to build a device that allowed him to send messages into the future. Having heard of Superman's previous exploits with the Legion in his youth, Luthor deduces that if there is a Legion of Super-Heroes, there must be a Legion of Super-Villains which he could contact to help him break out of prison. Lex's plan worked and devices from the future to help break him out of jail were sent from the future. Luthor broke out and soon met with the 30th Century Legion of Super-Villains: The group teamed up with Luthor to get revenge on Superman, who at that time was helping build Orphan City for orphans to live in. After the Legion of Super-Villains terrorized the celebrations, they lured Superman into a trap on a planet in the future where he was captured and sentenced to death. However, before Luthor and the Legion of Super-Villains could pull the lever, the now adult Legion of Super-Heroes arrive and battle their evil counterparts. When the fight comes to a draw, the Legion offers one of their own to die in Superman's place, Saturn Woman volunteering to take his place. As a last wish she asks that Superman creates a ring around the planet they are on just like her home world of Saturn. With a ring around the planet, Saturn Queen suddenly becomes good and uses her mental powers to subdue her fellow evil Legionaries and Luthor. Superman reveals to the others that when Saturn Queen revealed why she became evil, Superman deduced that it was possibly because she was away from Saturn's ring which has a special property that made Titanians incapable of criminal or evil activity. With the criminals defeated, the good Legion takes the criminals into custody while Superman returns to the 20th Century to bring Lex back to the authorities to finish his prison term. Saturn Queen along with her cohorts Cosmic King and Lightning Lord creates a parallel universe were they are the adopted parents of Superman and Batman. To do this the villains back in time and sabotaged the origins of Superman and Batman, first they Jonathan and Martha Kent just as they discovered Kryptonian ship, and killing Joe Chill immediately after he had murdered Thomas and Martha Wayne. They then set about killing the other members of the Justice League before the League was formed, for example, the Martian Manhunter was killed with fire just after Saul Erdel teleported him to Earth. The two heroes were raised by the Super-Villains and are now their personnel enforcers. Saturn Queen was the only one concerned with their tampering of time. Having been a mother to the young Bruce and Clark for many years caused her to become especially attached to this to this new world. When things started to spiral out of control thanks to Wonder Woman's assault on the former heroes and Batman was killed and then Superman kills Wonder Woman. Saturn Queen was the only parent to shed tears. When they try to restore history, Batman kills his parents murderer and Ra's al Ghul takes over the world aided by the Legion, who battle the heroes again. Living in an alternate reality changed Saturn Queen and she now wished to have a child again. When Alexander Luthor Jr. brought the Multiverse back during the Infinite Crisis, her alternate reality was recreated. But when it collapsed she found herself trapped in the Phantom Zone, where she found Superman Antimatter Universe counterpart Ultraman. She saw him as a replacement for the version of Superman who she had raised, using her powers she altered his memories to think that she is his mother. They travelled to Kandor where he was forced to imitate the current incarnation of Superman as part of a larger scheme of Saturn Queen who is using him as the figurehead of her cult called the "Praisesingers". This cult was being opposed by Power Girl and Supergirl working under the aliases of Nightwing and Flamebird in their efforts to depose Saturn Queen. She was worried since her last child was lost to her through similar rebellion. Her son proved no match for Supergirl and would have died had it not been for her powers. Supergirl and Ultraman were to be married and Power Girl executed. She attempted to dive into Power Girl's mind but lost control of the others. Using the last of her strength, she reached for her son's mind, but he was almost killed by Supergirl. Begging for his life, she used her powers to provide Supergirl the information she needed and the left her in peace. She then cradled Ultraman in her arms as the rebels closed in. Alternate universe (Adult Legion) SaturnQueenBRM2.gif Saturn-queen.gif SaturnQueenSuperman147 RT.gif|Superman v1 #147 m8GBQpR.gif Category:Characters Category:S Category:Homeworld: Titan Category:Legion of Super-Villains Category:Bad Guys Category:30th Century Category:Adult Legion of Super-Heroes